


The Adoption of Philip L. Hamilton

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Philip is precious, for fathers' day, i mean so sappy it should get me arrested, kind of longish, omg, sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I never thought I'd be able to love another person and spend as much time and effort into the relationship as much as I already do with Laurens...I mean, he was my world, my universe. My everything. So how could I possibly let someone else in? I mean, there's nothing left; the universe and earth are already taken. What else is there to cover? I guess there was a tiny piece missing the whole time, because as soon as that other person came into my life, I felt more as if my already whole heart gained another deposit, or perhaps helped mend the one spot that somehow wasn't touched by the warmth of my friendship.No more riddles. It's time to relive the day I was blessed enough to find that special little boy, my son, Phillip.*Yes. it's time for sappiness





	The Adoption of Philip L. Hamilton

With busy schedules and putting up with people I'd rather not put up with, I admit that there was only one thing that truly left me peace, something that really refreshed my mind, body, _and_ emotions. That something happened to be Laurens.

That's how the story started, right? And that sure as hell was gonna be how it ended. Me and Laurens, forever.

However, some things don't go as planned, but you welcome those desirable interruptions when you discover that this one-in-a-lifetime opportunity that happened to bless you will make you a better person, and, maybe even more importantly, improve that relationship of the one special thing that helps you go through life...

Our final conclusion: I never thought I'd be able to love another person and spend as much time and effort into the relationship as much as I already do with Laurens...I mean, he was my world, my universe. _My everything._ So how could I possibly let someone else in? I mean, there's nothing left; the universe and earth are already taken. What else is there to cover? I guess there was a tiny piece missing the whole time, because as soon as that other person came into my life, I felt more as if my already whole heart gained another deposit, or perhaps helped mend the one spot that somehow wasn't touched by the warmth of my friendship.

No more riddles. It's time to relive the day I was blessed enough to find that special little boy, my son, Phillip.

* * *

Throughout the years I found myself having this weird feeling that I wanted a kid.

I don't know how it started. Perhaps I saw my other friends settle down. Maybe I couldn't stand the thought of orphans—kids that were abandoned, left behind. I knew that feeling of having no one to turn to, so, alas, it became my personal goal to help a kid—at least _one single kid_ —and that would make my world shine even brighter, knowing I have changed someone's life for the better, giving them that one spark of hope they needed to survive.

Laurens understood this, but he didn't necessary want a kid, and made that known.

He smirked when I mentioned that one day we might adopt a child. "Wanna adopt something?" he asked. "Give me a turtle."

I rolled my eyes at my lover. The guy was _obsessed_ with turtles. I stood and kissed his nose. "John?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah?"

I smiled. "I'm not giving you a damn turtle."

He smirked. "Damn you," he said, and I laughed.

But inside, I still wanted a child. They are the most pure, innocent things on this earth...I've heard my friend Eliza say that children make this world a better place, that they were sometimes the only good, only hopeful thing to pray for. I believed her.

* * *

"What's your name?"

The young, freckled boy blushed. "I, er, don't have one." He said softly, developing a faraway look in his eyes, as if recalling a sad memory.

I felt enraged. No one deserved to be treated as if they didn't have an identity, as if they weren't worth enough to have a name, have a voice. Who in there right fucking mind would leave this precious soul behind?

"Well..." I thought. "What name do you like?"

He paused, then said: "I've always liked the name Kevin."

I pondered that for a moment. "Hmm. You don't seem like a Kevin. Perhaps when my dear Laurens gets home we'll both name you." I smiled.

The boy smiled for a moment, a spark of hope in his eye. Then he turned sad.

"What is it?" I said, then quickly added: "You can talk to me, I promise. I was an orphan too. I was left behind. Forgotten. Lost. I—" My voice cracked, and the boy noticed. "I was hopeless too, you know."

He stared at me in shock, tears threatening to fall down his freckled cheeks. "R-Really? You...you're not gonna hurt me or anything?"

"No," I said. "Never in my life. I am not asking for you to assume I am awesome and accept me, trust me...I just want you to be sa—"

"My mom and dad died when I was four," he said quietly.

My heart stopped. I stared in shock, so much that the kid had to yell "LOOK OUT!" for me to realize we were at a red-light. I almost had a panic attack. Already I almost killed the kid. So much for my dream of trust...

"My...my mom died when I was twelve." I said. "My dad left. I know the pain..." I looked at him after the green-light lit up. He stared back at me, and a silent message of hope and understanding passed.

Then he asked: "Why did ya adopt me? I am nothing special."

I shook my head. "I see it in you, kid. You truly are something amazing. And we're gonna find out together."

"When you...when you looked at me...I saw something. Like, in your eyes. It kind of seemed like I reminded you of someone?"

I smiled. "You're about to meet him."

* * *

"Your house is so huge!" The boy jumped up and down as we entered the living room.

I laughed, though sad. John and I's place wasn't really big or anything, it was actually quite medium. Just thinking the boy had to live in a house much smaller than mine made me sick. "Not really," I said, putting down my bag.

"When is Daddy comin' home? I mean, my _other_ dad. I never had two dads before. Sounds like fun." He swung his feet while sitting on the couch.

I laughed gently, sitting on the other couch (so I wouldn't scare him by being too close), facing him. "We are very fun people. Well, actually, you're gonna find Laurens more fun than me, but—"

"I'm hungry. Ya got food?" I nodded, and led him to the kitchen, where his eyes almost exploded. "Woah! Do you guys live like kings?" He ran to a cinnamon bun and started eating one quickly. "All for you," I said sincerely, a pang of sadness jolting through me again.

After he was done smashing cinnamon buns, he started to have a mini panic attack, if you will. "Will Laurens like me?"

I gently took the boys hands. "I promise he will."

"He wants a kid?"

"Well—"

" _Great_! Now I'm gonna get kicked out, right? Oh, no—"

"No! You're not leaving, I promise. We're both going to love you to pieces, you hear me?"

The boy slowly nodded. What surprised me more? He hugged me.

"Thank you," he said. "Alex...thank you."

I smiled back, trying to not look stupid by crying. "You're welcome, kid."

* * *

"I've got a surprise for you!" I shouted. I gestured to the boy to hide behind me. "Oh, really?" Laurens said from the kitchen. "Good, 'cause I've got one for you, sweetheart."

"Mine's much bigger," I boasted, afterwards quietly shushing the boy from giggling, and I started to giggle too.

"What's so funny?" Laurens entered the living room, smiling playfully.

I shook my head. "Oh, nothing."

Laurens raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, show me your surprise."

I shook my head stubbornly. "Your surprise is so good? You go first."

He nodded and pulled out a slip of paper. I read it and almost passed out with excitement.

"Now way! You—you—" Laurens kissed my cheek in laughed. "Yep. Told ya it was big."

He had given me a vacation form to visit California. I have _always_ wanted to go to California, and now we could! I thanked him and kissed him, before pulling apart and grinning. "I have something else we can take with us when we do."

"Really? Well, what are you waiting for, dork? Show me!" His eyes shone with excitement. "Say hello to—"

The boy jumped out from behind me, almost making Laurens jump. "ME!"

Laurens was frozen in shock. "Who—Alex, who's this?" he said, a smile coming across his cheeks.

I smiled back. "You know how I wanted a kid? Well...I adopted him. Without your permission. Deal with it."

Laurens smiled at me, then to the kid, going down on his knees to examine him. "Alex...he's...he's beautiful."

This is where I admit I almost cried. "I know. Looks like you. He's—he _was_ —and orphan like me. That's why I chose him."

Laurens glanced back at me for a split second, a look of joy, excitement, and shock on his face, then turned back to the boy and pulled him into a gentle hug. The boy didn't hesitate to hug him back.

"What's his name?" Laurens mumbled, still in awe.

"Doesn't have one. Wanna speak, kiddo?"

The boy smiled. "Thank you Alex, for adopting me...I am glad I have a family. You—you want me to be part of your family?"

"Yes, yes, one million times yes!" Laurens said.

The boy blushed, then recovered with a playful look on his face. "You must be 'my dear' Laurens."

Laurens smirked at me. "Hey, not my fault that's how I address you," I said.

"Yes. You can call me Daddy John or something."

"Yeah...don't do that." I told the kid.

Laurens said, "Fine, just Laurens, if you will. Now, for naming you..." He thought for a brief moment, then snapped his fingers. "How about...Phillip?"

The boy sniffled as if he was going to cry. "Y-Yes, I like that, Daddy Laurens."

I smiled. "That's...perfect," I managed to say, tears starting to fall. I wrapped my arms around Laurens and Phillip, and we shared our first family hug. "I have a family..." Phillip muttered.

"Yes, child," Laurens said. "A family. For now and forever."

* * *

I promised we'd be a family, and that's exactly what happened. Phillip surprisingly got attached to us fast, the only problem being that he ate too many cinnamon buns, which happened to be Laurens's favorite snack, too.

"No fair! Those were mine first, Phillip!"

"Too bad, Johnny! They in my tummy now."

"That's it, I'm gonna get you!" And Laurens would chase Phillip around the house, eventually catching the small child and tickling him to death. "Stop— _giggle_ —it!— _giggle, giggle_..." Sure, it might've been annoying when I was trying to do my work, but it was worth seeing my two favorite people get along.

"ALEX! CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Phillip would cry, and I would laugh and pretend to help Phillip, then turn of him and start a tickle war.

"No fair!"

We did everything together, not just that family vacation. Even work...none of us wanted to quit our jobs to look after Phillip, so we made a deal with Mr. Washington. He'd let Phillip have fun at the office while John and I worked.

I remember telling stories, having many "sleepovers" together, going to the park...you name it. John and I...We lived life to the fullest after adopting Phillip. It really did make us better people, and it deepened our relationship—which sounds cheesy, but it's true. Everything we did from then on was for Phillip, if not for each other.

We accepted Phillip, and he accepted us. He no longer was lost and helpless...he was loved and now full of life and hope. He had a whole family—not just his dads, but the rest of _my family_...my squad, Burr, The Schuyler sisters, Washington, Jefferson, Madison, everyone I knew personally, who visited as much as they could, which was a few times each month. He now had a purpose, and I gave that to him...I felt that I had accomplished a lot, and still do. Without me...who knows where my _other_ little angel would be at.

Some days I just like to think about how it all started, and how it was going to end. Not just _me and Laurens forever_ , but the Laurens-the video game DOOM family. (That's right. Phillip's full name is Phillip Laurens the video game DOOM. I had to, okay? He looks _so_ much like him, and c'mon, he deserves _both_ his father's name, don't you think?)

"Why aren't you paying attention? It's movie night, Hammy Dad!" I snapped out of my daydream and hurried to the couch with Phillip and Laurens. Phillip began to sleep, so Laurens cradled him, then I decided to cradle _him_. "Well, look at that," I said. "My two favorite freckled people in the whole world." I kissed them both as we smiled and eventually drifted into unconsciousness.

_Lord, when I die, I want it to feel just like this...In Heaven, with these two morons...morons that I love to pieces._

**Author's Note:**

> ik i'm a sap prepare for more


End file.
